empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mist The Thief Queen/CHAPTER 6
(sorry this one is short ;-;) CHAPTER 6 “How many times do I have to say!? I’m fine on my own!” Mist shouted, finally shutting her door and locking it. She sighed and sat Midnight down on a chair, then held out her injured arm. “Was… the blindfold necessary?” she asked slowly, Mist chuckled, they had covered everyone’s eyes so they couldn’t see how to enter the Empire. “Yes, but now you don’t need it, so don’t worry.” she said. Holding a long white gauze. “So… this is what you look like.” Midnight mumbled. Mist chuckled lightly and began wrapping the cloth around her arm. “How did you get the scar?” she asked, reached up to Mist’s face. She flinched away and lightly tightened the gauze. “It’s new, I was robbing Savini and he caught me.” she said. Midnight’s face contorted into fury. “I’m going to kill him, he took my Empire.” she hissed. Mist sighed sympathetically. “His plan is to take over the other Empires.” she said, “Also what happened? Don’t some of you have like, fire abilities or something?” Mist continued, taping the cloth down. “He took us by surprise. He came down with this massive machine and just… tore apart the Empire. I took my army and lead them to our last dreadnought that was still in contact.” she said. “How did you know to come here?” Mist asked, Oh no, is our Empires location known? OH THAT’S NOT GOOD. WHA-'' “I didn’t, we just flew to the first habitable planet. I recognize your Empire because I saw your armor.” she said. Mist breathed a sigh of relief. “Do you think the other Empires will come here? Like Nerd and Aqua?” Midnight asked. Mist doubled over laughing hard. “Hee hee. Aqua will cut off his hand before he accepts help from me.” Mist chuckled. “Good point.” Midnight agreed with a grin. “So what do I do here?” “Ah, we happen to have tons of other quarters you and your army can stay in.” Mist said, “In the meantime… your not really thieves, so I guess your welcome to train with us.” Mist offered. Midnight nodded a little, “First I have to check my army, they’re a little shaken.” she said. Mist nodded, “That’s a good idea,” she said as they both stood up. “Do you think Savini is going to attack the other Empires?” Midnight asked, “Yes, I think he is.” “Will they come here?” “Their probably going to go to each other before they even consider us thieves.” “What if they do?” “Then we have extra caves for them to stay in.” “Caves!?” “Yeah, we’re in a cave right now.” “Oh.” “We clean up well, the entire Empire is underground.” “What now?” “Now we wait.” “For what?” “For news of the other Empires.” Was waiting a good idea? No. Definitely not. Savini had taken all the other Empires. It seemed everyone came running, same way that Midnight had made it, everyone was hiding in her Empire. Nerd, Teardrop, Midnight… Not that anyone was complaining. “Any news?” Nerd asked. “None, we think something is circling our atmosphere but it might be an asteroid.” Mist said. “Can we check it out?” Teardrop asked. “No, what if it’s Savini?” “Ah.” it was tense. Everything was moving too fast for Mist’s taste. It seemed everything was just being thrown into her face. “You guys train, eat, sleep, do whatever you want, I’m going to go steal something.” Mist said, stepping back. She had hardly taken three steps out when she was stopped by another thief. “It’s a ship.” “ANOTHER ONE!?” Mist grumbled. Was it wrong to say Mist was really sick of newcomers? It wasn't that she hated the Empire leaders, it just seemed like they all came to her… Mist you idiot. she hissed to herself. Your the most secret Empire of course they would come here. "SO..." she yelled to Tear. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHOSE SHIP THAT IS?" "NO!" Tear yelled back, the ship was really loud and left ringing in their ears. When it crashed, debris flew everywhere like snow falling in sharp spikes. Only one figure emerged, Someone clad in white armor, they walked forward with a smudge of dirt on their face. Looking tired and a little angry. Scratch that, very angry. They looked enraged. "What the..." they looked at the other Empire leaders. "Tear? Nerd? Midnight? What are you doing here?" "We crashed like you did." Nerd said. Mist watched them carefully, wishing they would step into the light. They turned their head to Mist and she saw their features frown. "Who are you?" they asked. "I would ask the same thing of you intruder." Mist hissed, hoping to sound intimidating. Then they came into the sunlight. "Holy... General?" Mist asked, stepped forward. "Should I know you?" Pomegranite asked. "Yes, it's Mist, you have never seen me without the hood. You don't know my face." she said slowly. "What happened to you?" Tear asked, nodding to the wreckage. "Savini, he came to my Empire and just attacked, no message or anything, I hardly made it out." he huffed, crossing his arms. "Sounds like him..." Nerd muttered. "Is it just you?" Mist asked, squinting into the broken ship. "No, I got some of my army out." he said, waving to the ship. ''OH GREAT, MORE PEOPLE. Mist shrieked internally''. I GUESS I'M A HOTEL EMPIRE NOW.'' She forced a smile anyway. "Your welcome in my Empire." "So is everyone here?" Pom asked, glancing at the training thieves. "No, I'm waiting for Aqua to show." Mist answered, Pom frowned a little. "He hates you, I doubt he wi-" "I thought the same thing, but then again I've been wrong before." Mist interrupted. "All that's left is to wait now." And they did wait, for what seemed like a long time. For what was a long time in fact, nearly seven days. Until something blipped on the radar. Everyone waited on the surface, watching the seemingly unharmed machine fly down. "Hello Aquarius." Mist said with a grin as a dragon landed. "Welcome to my Empire." Category:Blog posts